The Anglarian Civil War
The Cause In 1545 the Anglarian Civil War began. The main causes lay in the acension of High King Alexander VI to the Anglarian throne. He had murdered his predecessor Arthur II. This had already resulted in a small war which was won by Alexander. This had lead to the deaths of Count Marcus I of Charax and his son Galbarim. His grandson Serynus was raised by Alexander's friend the Duke of Mar and transformed him into his puppet. However now in 1545 Serynus was coerced by his great-uncle King Arminius II of Frisia to overthrow Mar as Steward of Portia and claim Portia for himself to fight against Alexander. If Alexander were to be excluded from Anglarian royal succession the Anglarian throne would befall upon Serynus. According to many nobles Alexander forfeited his claim to the Anglarian throne when he murdered Arthur II. Therefore they considered Serynus as the true successor of Arthur. Many other monarchs also held grudges against Alexander. King Brutus I of Hafor wanted the lands of Istit for himself as his father had been Charles I, King of Istit. Although disputedly Alexander VI himself could aslo claim to be the heir of Charles. Because Arthur had been the grandson of the King of Frisia, he also hated Alexander. Emperor Alexander IV had been a good friend of Serynus his father. Alexander VI did not only have enemies internationally. The armies of Ufir had proved instrumental in his victory against Arthur. Since King Clovis I of Ufir was Alexander his cousin he was a obvious ally. Because of all these vendetta's and feelings of antagonism another war had been inevitable. The History of the Anglarian Civil War The Beginning In 1545 Count Serynus I of Charax murdered the Steward of Portia; the Duke of Northam. He then claimed that Alexander VI was a usurper and that he should be fought until he and his line were exterminated. Alexander was then murdered by his brother-in-law and friend Duke Flavius II of Northam. This had not been expected to occur by anyone. Alexander his son and namesake then took the Aglarian throne as Alexander VII. Alexander VII made a deal with Hafor that he would award him Istit if he helped him crush Serynus. Nola and Avalon, Hafor's puppet states also joint this side. The Emperor of Hoxberg also wanted to join Alexander VII, but the people in Eastern Hoxberg had already declared for Serynus. Prince Bernhardus of Hoxberg became the leader of this group and joint Serynus in Charax. All of Frisia was united with the death of Northam. The First Battle A month later the first battle was fought. Southern Anglaria, Ufir, Hafor, Avalon and Nola against Northern Anglaria, Frisia and Hoxberg. The battle was decisively won by the South. However Alexander VII and the Duke of Norgan were murdered by the Duke of Arpinum. Alexander VII was childless, but his wife was pregnant. Serynus survived and fled to Charax. The Consequences of the death of Alexander VII Now there was a huge problem with the successor of Alexander VII. The brothers Edmund of York and Richard of Salis both had a good claim. They were the sons of Duke Brutus I of Salis. However Richard was legitimate while Edmund was legitimated. Neither dared to step forward to claim the throne, knowing that once one of them did they would have to fight one another. Duke Alexander I of Mar then went for the throne and with Edmund and Richard both too afraid to claim the throne Mar was crowned. He was crowned High King Alexander VIII. Edmund and Richard both disliked Alexander VIII and saw him as a political opponent. Alexander immediately had Edmund and Richard captured and intended to execute them. Meanwhile Serynus brought down another army, hoping to dethrone Alexander. In 1546 Alexander VII his posthumous child was born. It was a girl, which saved her life. Most nobles declared their allegiance to the new princess. Alexander was then captured by the people as a usurper. They stabbed him multiple times and tore him apart. Successor of Alexander VIII Serynus then returned to Irgalon and was welcomed into the city by the people. However he lowered his guard and was stabbed in his back. They then crowned the son of Serynus, Arthur as High King Arthur III. Duke Meridos I of Dordrecht was then appointed as Regent. He was the uncle of both Arthur III and Alexander VIII his son Augustus. Dordrecht released Edmund and Richard. This proved a huge mistake. Edmund and Richard quickly used their power to take Dordrecht down. In 1548 Dordrecht was arrested and executed for High Treason. He was accussed of having tried to poison the Count of Charax. War with Hafor In 1549 King Brutus I of Hafor invaded. He quickly conquered Irgalon and executed, Augustus III of Mar, High King Arthur III and the Count of Charax. Brutus then made a deal with Edmund. Edmund would become High King of Anglaria while Brutus would be allowed to rule Istit. Edmund knew that if he did not agree he would die. Therefore he agreed. Edmund and Richard Richard acknowledged Edmund as his King and souvereign shortly after his coronation. Edmund then appointed his brother as Lord High Chancellor. However Richard quickly gained a lot of power. After his wife died he married his former sister-in-law Alisha I, Countess of Charax. By doing this Richard gained control of Charax and Norgan. Edmund quickly appointed his sons as the Dukes of Northam and Mar. Edmund also hoped to decrease Alisha's influence in the North by appointing his brother-in-law Julius as Count of Tyrus and Steward of Portia. He also bethrothed Princess Clovina to his heir Edward, Duke of Northam. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars